TRUE LOVE
by dennisgarrido14
Summary: my first fanfiction mostly about Isabel and Cole but also include other like Sam and Grace. I do no own Isabel,Cole,Grace or Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys my first story ever please review thanks and be honest hopefully i get to do chapter two**

**CHAPTER 1**

Isabel~

"Cole" I said. "Don't lose this number."

I hanged up. _Cole._

~Cole~

She was moving, she was living me. I started to cry I don't know why though. I loved her, I loved Isabel Culpeper.

2 months later Isabel is in California

~Cole~

The phone rang I answer. "Da"

"Cole!"

"Isabel?"

"no duh stupid"

I laughed there was the Isabel I knew. I had missed her voice. "Is Grace there?" "No she and Sam just left to see collages" "oh so how have you been?" "Good I guess I… I just missed you a lot I just couldn't go on another day without hearing your voice. Isabel?" She had hanged up.

~Isabel~

The moment I hanged up I regretted it. He had missed me just like I missed him. I missed the way he smell, his beautiful green eyes, his lips. When would I see him again? No no no no I had to stop thinking of him but I just couldn't I couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Grace~

Cole has never been the same since Isabel left I know Cole has feelings for her I just know it "Cole?'' "Yes Grace" "I know you miss her and that you have feelings for her but I don't think she is coming back." He stared at me with his green eyes "I know Grace she probably doesn't remember me." He said and left. "Sam!" I screamed "Grace are you ok I'm here" he said "yes Sam I'm fine" "then why did you call me for?'' "Sam we are going on a vacation"

~Isabel~

My cousin Jonathan was visiting and he was a total pig "Jonathan" I said "what?" "I'm taking a shower don't break anything understand" "okay mom"

~Cole~

So Grace found out my secret big deal I was doomed. I had nothing to do so I called Isabel hoping she would answer this time.

"Hello?"

"Da is this Isabel's phone?"

"Yes what do u want?"

"Who are you?" I asked

"Jonathan Isabel's boyfriend why? Hello?" I knew it Isabel had forgotten about me but I didn't care I was going to find her.

~Isabel~

After I got out of the shower Jonathan told me he had told some dude called Cole that he was my boyfriend I couldn't believe he would do that why? I was worried. I had to call Grace I had to know that Cole was fine.

"Hello Grace?"

"Oh hey Isabel what happened?"

"Oh nothing is….is Cole ok?" I asked

"Yeah his fine why are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm good"

"Ok then Isabel?"

"Yes?"

"Is it ok if Cole Sam and I go to visit you?"She sounded worried but why

"Yeah sure when?"

"Monday sound ok?"

"Perfect see ya" I hanged up I was going to see Cole again after a year. I wonder if he still looks the same. I couldn't wait till Monday only three days to go and then I'll will be able to explain everything to Cole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys chapter 3 please don't forget to review it would really mean a lot if you did.**

Chapter 3

~Sam~

So Grace said we we're taking a vacation and know she was saying we we're going to go visit Isabel.

"I don't understand Grace"

"What don't you understand silly?"

"Grace could you just tell explain"

"Ok Sam well you do now right that Cole has feelings for Isabel is totally noticeable"

"Yeah I do"

"Ok well we are taking Cole to Isabel and we are going to make him stay there with the excuse of us going to a romantic vacation"

"Oh ok then now I understand but we really are going to a couple vacation right" I said giving Grace a seductive look. I grabbed her waist and kiss her she responded giving me a very passionate kiss which I loved

~Grace~

"Cole"

"Yes Grace"

"we are going to go see Isabel and you are coming with me and Sam you like it or not and why are you so sad I have never seen you like that before what happened?." He stared at me like if I were a crazy person. After a few minutes he answers.

"I called Isabel and a guy answer he said he was Isabel's boyfriend and what do you think?"

"Oh Cole I don't know what to say wouldn't it be better if you come and ask Isabel herself instead of getting into conclusions to fast"

"Yeah I guess when are we leaving"

"Tomorrow morning so get your stuff ready"

~Cole~

I hurried to my room and pack all my stuff I didn't know how long we would be in California so I just packed everything._ Isabel_. I was going to finally see her after all this time I just couldn't wait.

~Isabel~

Monday was finally here. The last time I talked to Grace they were boarding the plane it had been two hours ago. And that when I heard a knock on the door.

"come In" I said

"Isabel!" Grace screamed

"hi Grace" I hugged her were was Cole?

"hi Isabel nice penthouse" I heard Sam said

"hey and thanks where's Cole?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys chapter 4 please don't forget to review it would really mean a lot if you did. Also shout out to my friend Paulina Giron who helps me with this story**

Chapter 4

~Cole~

Grace made me stay in the lobby she said that she wanted Sam and her to talk to Isabel alone and also because she wanted to make sure Isabel was ok with me staying here with her. I didn't mind sharing a penthouse with Isabel mostly because I missed her and because there was no way that I was going to stay alone back home while Sam and Grace went to a "romantic" getaway.

~Isabel~

"why the hell is he in the lobby?"

" Isabel please call done sit" said Sam

"there now Grace tell me why is he in the lobby?"

"Well we are not really here to visit at least not me and Sam"

"What?"

"Well we wanted to ask you if Cole could stay here while me and Sam go on a getaway together and well we don't want Cole to stay alone"

"I think Cole is a very big boy already to take care of himself"

"We know Isabel but please he is already here and our plane leaves in about an hour"

"Fine he can stay here"

"Oh my god thank you so much Isabel you're the best we are just going to send Cole up and we will be leaving"

She hugged me and I hugged her back I said goodbye to Sam and wished both to have a goodtime. When they left I went to the bathroom and cheeked my make-up and hair I didn't know why._ Cole._

~Cole~

Sam and Grace told me Isabel's penthouse number and wished me good luck. Now I was right in front of the door I opened it and right away I saw Isabel in the balcony looking at me with her beautiful blue eyes her hair and make-up looked perfect it almost look as she had gotten ready to see me.

"Hey"

"Hi" she said

"You looked hot"

"Cole!" she screamed I wanted to kiss her.

"What"

"Is not true I don't have a boyfriend the guy who answer the phone the other day was my cousin Jonathan please believe me" I was relief so she did care at least a bit about me. I didn't know what to say so I just grabbed her waist and kiss her she responded back I bit her lower lip a bit and then she broke apart from me.

"I miss you Isabel"

**Omg should I do the next chapter today or tomorrow? Longest chapter so far 426 words!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys chapter 5 please don't forget to review it would really mean a lot if you did. Also shout out to my friend Paulina Giron who helps me with this story also the character Stephanie who is based on my friend Stephanie Garcia.(she is very annoying at times and she hates me I hate her idk who we are friends but we are thanks)**

Chapter 5

~Sam~

Grace spend the rest of the day talking about what a cute couple Isabel and Cole would make I to be honest had no idea what to think.

"I don't know Grace are you sure they like each other and what if only Cole likes Isabel and she doesn't it would ruin our friendship"

"No Sam trust me they both have feelings for each other trust me"

"Ok Grace ok I just hope your right"

~Cole~

I had arrived at 1 it was 5 now and Isabel still hadn't talk to me since I told her that I missed her.

"Isabel?"

"What?"

"Come on talk to me is this how you treat your guest?"

"No what do you want to talk about?"

"Us"

"There is no "us""

"Come on Isabel"

"I'm going to order food what do you want"

"Whatever you want"

"I'm ordering pizza"

~Isabel~

I wanted to kiss Cole again I knew I had ignore him for like 5 hours but I just couldn't let him see know that I had missed him to.

"Pizza here" I said

"Great" said Cole while rubbing his hands back and forth. I grabbed a piece and headed to my room.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room"

"You are going to leave me alone?"

"Yes there are clean blankets in the closet over there and you can sit in the sofa have fun" I said. When I entered my room I felt bad that I had left Cole alone. When I was done eating my pizza I went to the bathroom removed my make-up brushed my teeth and went to bed and that's when I heard Cole knocking on my door"

~Cole~

I entered Isabel's room and I noticed right away Isabel already in bed looking at me.

"What do you want Cole"

"It's too cold on the couch I think I might shift can I sleep here" I hoped she wouldn't notice I was lying.

"You better stay in your side" I ran to her bed and lay next to her.

"Stay away!" she screamed

"I'm cold" I said while putting my arm around her waist I was only wearing boxers so I was kind of cold.

"I missed you too Cole" and with that we felt asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys chapter 5 please don't forget to review it would really mean a lot if you did. Also shout out to my friend Paulina Giron who helps me with this story also the character Stephanie who is based on my friend Stephanie Garcia.(she is very annoying at times and she hates me I hate her idk who we are friends but we are thanks)**

Chapter 6

~Isabel~

"Good morning" he said

"Hurry up and get ready we are going to the beach is only a 2 blocks away"

"Ok" I had just finish making breakfast and I started to pack the sun block towels and other necessities for the beach.

"Ready" he was wearing a pair of red swimming shorts that I had bought him and I had to admit he looked very hot.

~Cole~

After we we're done with breakfast we headed to the beach. On the way to the beach we saw couples holding hands I asked.

"Why are they all holding hands?"

"Can't you read stupid" she said while pointing to a sign. It said "holding hand Couple Street.

"So there supposed to hold hands?"

"Yes"

"Why are we not holding hands then?"

"Because we are not a couple" I felt like she was waiting for me to hold her hand so I did.

"What are you doing?"She asked and so I grabbed her waist looked into her big blue eyes grabbed her face and slowly kiss her.

~Isabel~

After a few minutes we arrived to the beach I grabbed each other a chair and lay on one and that's when I heard a girl scream I turned around and saw that she was running towards Sam.

"Oh my god is Cole '' I ran to Cole and stopped when I saw Cole and the girl hugging. Cole saw me and told me to get closer.

"What's your name babe" Cole asked the girl

"Stephanie and who is she your girlfriend!"

"Oh no I'm not his girlfriend he's all yours" I said and that's when I saw Cole checking her out I don't know why but I…. I think I got jealous and the next thing I knew I was running away from them and when I turned around I saw Stephanie kissing Cole. Why!

~Cole~

I was about to run to Isabel when Stephanie kiss me and to be honest I did kind of liked her and she was pretty hot too. She had a brownish blonde hair and green eyes like me.

"Cole are you sure she is not your girlfriend"

"No why"

"Is pretty obvious that she likes you, you know that right?

**Ok so review please what did you think I feel like this is a very crappy chapter please review and be honest please thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys chapter 7 please don't forget to review it would really mean a lot if you did. Also shout out to my friend Paulina Giron who helps me with this story also the character Stephanie who is based on my friend Stephanie Garcia. This chapter has 497 words. (I just though you guys might want to know) =)**

Chapter 7

~Isabel~

I keep crying when I got home I had to get my shit together.

"Isabel?" it was Cole

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" and he entered my room.

"Good cause I'm going out tonight Stephanie invited me over to her house"

"Just leave, leave me alone!"

~Cole~

I left to Stephanie's house at 8.

"Hey Cole" she said she has wearing a pair of white shorts with a pink top she looked good to be honest.

"Hey steph"

"Awww you even got me a nickname already!"

"Yep so what are we going to eat?"

"Oh silly you really though I invited you over to eat" she said while pushing me to the couch.

"Stephanie what are you doing?"

"Shhh Cole all you have to do is lay there and leave the rest to me"

"Stephanie no stop"

"What your problem Cole!"

"I can't"

"You can't or you don't want to?"

"Stephanie your hot and all but I love Isabel I'm sorry" I say and left.

~Stephanie~

That little bitch. If I was going to have Cole by myself I was going to get ride off Isabel. I got into my car and went to Isabel's penthouse. I knock on the door.

"Come in" I heard Isabel's little annoying voice

"You better leave Cole alone bitch!" I say while punching her face.

"What's your problem!?"

"you are the problem you just won't leave Cole alone" I say while punching her again this time my fist landing in her eye making her have a black eye. She then pulled my hair making me fall to the floor she kick me. I stood up and punch her over and over again until I had no more breath and then I heard crying.

"not so strong are you little miss perfect" I say and left laughing and then I realized what a baby Cole had transform this last months he had become weak and he had found love I needed a strong guy not a guy who had feelings.

~Isabel~

Stephanie's punches were sure to leave marks all of my body was numb but I managed to stand up my nose was bleeding same as my mouth so I went to the bathroom and cleaned up with alcohol and put some band-aids then I went to the fridge and grabbed a bag of vegetables putting it in my soon to be a black eye and sitting down on the sofa I started to cry again and all because of Cole!

"Hey Isabel oh my god what happened to you!?"

**So what do you guys though was it good? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys chapter 8 please don't forget to review it would really mean a lot if you did. Also shout out to my friend Paulina Giron who helps me with this story also the character Stephanie who is based on my friend Stephanie Garcia. This chapter has 497 words. Follow me on twitter at dennisgarrido3 and on instagram at dennisgarrido14.**

Chapter 8

~Cole~

As soon as I entered the room I saw Isabel she had a bag over her hair and her lips were a bit purple.

"Nothing" she said. I ranto her side in the couch.

"Isabel please tell me what happened?"

"You should know it's your fault"

"What?!"

"If you would just done what ever Stephanie wanted you to do I wouldn't be like this"

"Stephanie did this to you?"

"yes idiot and because off you if only you hadn't come to my life thanks to you I skipped school I almost lost my virginity to an asshole not to mention your trying to kill yourself and now I just got beaten by a girl you wouldn't respond to I hate you!" that hurt a lot she started to cry and hit me she wouldn't stop.

"Isabel calm down please" and then I grabbed her waist and kissed her it was a very different kiss it was hard but soft and then she broke off.

"Isabel!" and she locked herself in her room. I started to knock on her door

"Isabel I'm sorry I ruined your life please open up" after about an hour off knocking on her door I toked off my shirt and changed into my sweatpants and I don't know how but I ended sleeping outside her door.

~Isabel~

I woke up to find Cole sleeping outside my door. He looked so cute slepping but I didn't care I went to the kitchen filled a glass of water and thru it down at Cole.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" and I kissed him.

"Are you still mad?"

"No I'm sorry Cole about yesterday it was not true I did all this to myself for not admitting…"

"By not admitting what?"

"By not admitting that I got feelings towards you" he smiled.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah but is ok if you don't feel the same"

"No Isabel I have feelings towards you too" I smiled and stood up and started making breakfast.

"Does that mean we are going out?"

"What no date no formal asking?"

"Isabel Rosemary Culpeper would you go on a date with me this Friday?"

"No thanks"

"What"

"I'm kidding of course I will go on a date with you Cole "

~Cole~

Finally I was finally going on a date with Isabel I had to tell someone so I called Sam and Grace.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam is me Cole"

"Is Cole Grace"

"oh hey Cole how are things going over there" her voice sounded as if she were expecting me to call.

"pretty good actually I'm going on a date with Isabel on Friday"

"oh my god I knew it I knew I knew it!" I started to laugh.

**So what do you think sorry it was a bit late I hate writer's block!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys chapter 9 don't forget to review it would really mean a lot if you did. This chapter has 589 words. Follow me on twitter at dennisgarrido3 and on instagram at dennisgarrido14.**

Chapter

~Cole~

I took Isabel to the park I prepared some sandwiches and brought soda I called it romantic Isabel called picnic at night but she agreed to come. We had just arrived and Isabel was already complaining.

"I'm not going to sit on the grass is so dirty"

"I know Isabel I know that's why I brought a blanket" he were there for about three hours just laying down and looking at the sky and that's when Isabel lay on top of me and said let's go home she said it in a sexily way.

"Ok" I responded back

When we got home I dropped the things to the floor and carried Isabel to the bedroom we kissed passionately until we ran out of breath

"Isabel are you sure you are ready"

"One hundred percent sure Cole are you" I laughed

"Yes" she reached to her bag and pull a condom out here" she said. Once I put the condom on I jumped to bed.

~Isabel~

Cole layed on top of me I put my arm around him and move one hand to his bum slowly. He sighs sexily as he lays down our bodies touching as our lips meet and kiss even more as he runs his hand thru my hair. He open his lips and with his soft tongue he starts liking my upper lip when our tongues meet we start French kissing his right hand finds its way down my shirt and he starts opening one of the bottoms I feel his warm hand touching my skin. My hands start crawling under his shirt and he moans softly still kissing me gently

"Can I?" I ask he softly smiles mischievously and easily removes his shirt

"you don't even have to ask" he grins and turns me around so that I'm know laying on top of him my hands tickle his naked upper body as I kind of sat down on his legs he then grabbed my hand and opened his hand

"Babe I want you I want you know" I smile and get closer to his ear and whisper.

"When I'm with you I feel like I'm on top of the world"

~Cole~

Last night was crazy Isabel was still asleep so I decided to make her breakfast.

"Isabel wake up"

"Morning babe"

"Morning"

"So are we officially going out now?"

"If you want then yes we are" she then started doing this really weird dance I started to laugh

"I love you Isabel"

"I love you too Cole" and I kissed her. After breakfast we decided to call Sam and Grace to tell them the good news"

"Hello"

"Hey Sam is me and Isabel is Grace there?"

"I'm right here"

"Good cause we have to tell you guys something" said Isabel

"What is it are you guys ok"

"We're fine we well why don't you tell them Isabel"

"Ok well me and Cole are officially dating now"

"Omg I'm so happy for you guys I really am"

"Thanks Grace"

"Well we got to go but have fun guys and don't forget to use protection"

"We won't promise" and that's how the rest of my life began

**So what do you think? Also might start another fanfict also base on a book called "Troy high "by Shana Norris totally recommend thanks.**

**~Dennis**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys chapter 10 and guys I just want to say sorry for not updating in month please keep reviewing it really does mean a lot and I decided to update every day or two and again sorry btw sorry if it's out of character I have been gone for a couple of months first b/c of writers block then just things keep piling up and I got busy but yeah thanks. Oh and follow me on twitter at dennisgarrido10 **

**~Dennis**

~Isabel~

It had been 2 months already since Cole and I got together but things were about to change. My dad called that morning.

"Isabel?"

"Dad! What happened?"

"Isabel your time is running out. When are you going to decide what career you want to take?"

"Omg dad I thought you had forgotten."

"Well I haven't so what's it going to be?"

"Well I have thought about it and I decided to be a teacher. What you think"

"Good now do you know what university you going to?"

"Yes dad and school starts in a week so you don't have to worry. Dad I have to go bye" It was true I was starting school in a week the problem was that I hadn't told Cole yet.

~Cole~

"What happened with your dad?"

"Cole I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"ok I'm going to say it but don't interrupt me until I'm done talking understood'

"Yeah, sure"

"ok well my dad wants me to go to university and I applied about a year ago and I got accepted and I'm starting school next week but the bad thing is that the school is pretty far from here about an hour and so I have to move in over there they offered me to live on campus and I accepted but that was before you came and we got together and well yeah." I was shocked.

"When were you planning on telling me this?!"

"I...I didn't know how to tell you. Cole I'm really sorry but we can still be together you can come and visit me or I can come every weekend and if we try we can make it work" she looked at me with her big blue eyes.

"I guess we can try"

"Omg really I thought you were going to like dump me or something" I laughed.

"I would never do that and what exactly are you going to study?"

"Well I want to be a high school teacher!"

"Well you're going to be a really hot teacher then" and with that I kissed her.


	11. chapter 12

**Ok guys just so you know I did invent like 2 words in here so yeah but you'll still understand thanks and enjoy.**

**Chapter 11**

One week later

~Cole~

I had drop Isabel at school 5 hours ago and I already missed her the house felt very empty without her tons of clothes and makeup around the place but most of all I missed the way she would always hit me or screamed at me if I didn't do things right or her way. After a few minutes of silence I heard I know. I opened it.

"Hey Cole I heard that Isabel left and well I just wanted to know if you were up to have some fun." It was Stephanie again.

"Um Stephanie what are you doing here?"

"I want to have fun!"

"I thought you said you wanted a tough guy not a one with feelings"

"Well yeah but I thought about it and I know why you acted like you cared about her just because of her money right?!" But yeah now that she is gone we can be together and still have her money"

"What no I love Isabel not her money" she looked at me with anger.

"Ok then can we at least be friends?"

"Yeah sure but just friends"

"Great then I wanted to invite you to a party I'm having tonight"

"When?" And where?"

"Well it starts at and in my apartment 2 floor"

"Ok I'll be there bye"

"Bye cutie!"

~Isabel~

I hate the room. Is small and it smells and like wet dog and my roommate is well we could say it's unique.

"Um hey I'm Isabel, Isabel Culpeper"

"Oh hey I'm Jade Stypayhorlikson"

"Nice to meet you"

"Same"

"I'm Jade I'm going for a walk is it ok if I leave my stuff here"

"Yeah is your room to"

"Ok thanks be are right back." I found what I was looking right away the park.

"Hey cutie what you doing all alone" I turned to find a blue eyed blondy he was cute.

"I am nothing just wondering" he smiled

"Well nice to meet you I'm Josh"

"Isabel"

"Do you need help finding anything?"

"Um not really"

"Looks like you could use a friend can I walk with you?"

"Yeah sure." Isabel you have a boyfriend his name is Cole think about that think about Cole just Cole. She turned and he smiled. Cole, Col,Co,C….

~Cole~

The party was awsome they had lots of beer but I promised Isabel that I wouldn't drink unless she was here to take care of me.

"Hey Cole you sure you don't want some beer is nice and cold"

"No thanks Stephanie I promised Isabel I wouldn't drink unless she was here but thanks for the offer"

"Omg just listen to yourself what happened to the great singer you were before" she was right I was a gowned man.

"Ok I'll take one." There was barely any person left after all it was 5 in the morning. After that beer I had about 15 more the least.

"Come one Cole let me take you to your house"

"Ok whatever you say Isabel." When we got to the house she pushed me to bed and well I can't remember what happened next.

**Ok guys before you say something Cole is supposed to say whatever you say Isabel hopefully you'll understand if not you'll by the next chapter again thanks.**


End file.
